1. Field of the invention
This invention relates to the annular hole cutter art, and more particularly to an arbor for such cutters which is provided with a pilot ejecting member for ejecting the circular slug, cut from a workpiece, from within an annular hole cutter after the completion of a hole cutting operating.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known in the annular hole cutter art to employ arbors which include slug ejector means. A disadvantage of such prior art arbors is that they are complex and expensive to make, and time consuming to mount in place for use of the same. An example of such prior art arbors is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,825,362 wherein the ejector member driving means includes a cross pin engaged by a spring in a line contact that results in wobbling pressure on the ejector member. Further examples of such prior art arbors are illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 58,924; 201,285; 237,242; 1,150,279; 1,705,049; 3,302,526; 2,429,245; 2,433,058, 2,923,180 and 3,180,018.